The ABCs of the Holes RPG
by HisLovelyLittleAsian72029
Summary: Discover what different words mean to Alieboo's Holes RPG.


**A is for Alieboo**

The reason why the Holes RP exists.

**B is for Bad Boys**

Camp Greenlake, send your misbehaving boys today~!

**C is for Cars**

"OhmyGod,isthata-"

"Don't even think about it, Twitch," Heather warned, tapping the boy lightly on his nose.

"Butit'!" the shorter whined, leg twitching uncontrollably.

"No! Cars are the reason you were sent here!"

**D is for Dogs**

For the third time in one week, the Warden punished Jose Cuenco by sending him to his tent without dinner. Reason? He kept sneaking into the kennel and playing with the puppies in his spare time. And each time, the Mexican would try to bring a pup back to D-Tent with him.

**E is for Enemies**

Sookie v.s. Alie

Christian v.s. Sirius

Elijah v.s. Jose

Duke v.s. Louisa

Sookie v.s. Alie

Hector v.s. Theodore

As suspected, Camp Greenlake had many fights, both physical and verbal.

**F is for the FUN song**

"_F is for Friends who dig up shit together~_," Theodore started whilst plucking a odd shaped rock out of his hole.

"_U is for U might die~_," Stanley picked up, running away from his hole that became the home of a rattlesnake.

"_N is for Never ever leaving this place~_," Jose chimed in.

"_Out here at Camp Greenlake~_," the D-Tent boys sang.

"Git back to work!" Mister Sir hollared from his truck. "This ain't no High School Musical!"

**G is for Guns**

Sookie will never forget the face poor Stanley Yelnats III made when he ran into the Wreck Room with a yellow spotted lizard chasing after him.. actually, she'll never forget the face he made after she pulled a handgun out of her Gucci purse and shot the deadly creature right between it's eyes. As for Stanley, he'll never forget her comment after Arista questioned why she kept the gun on her.

"I'm a Texas girl, I've been shooting guns since I was old enough to say the word."

**H is for HeatherCullen111**

The English/Scottish/Welsh blondie whom is the master of Heather Winters and several others. A Directioner, Twilighter, Gleek (not as much as me, I will fight for that title), and whatever the fuck you call a fan of House of Anubis.

**I is for Ingenius**

There truly is no Role Play like the Holes RP. Mixed with various shows and books and attractive face characters and crazy antics only OC characters are capable of doing, the RP will forever be one of a kind.

**J is for Judas**

Whenever Alie listened to the song Judas by Lady Gaga, she couldn't help but think of Christian as "_the demon she clings to_".

**K is for Katniss**

Sookie and Arista stood a few feet away from eachother, both in similar positions. Sookie's much more relaxed than the latter's rigid frame. Ever since the release of the _Hunger Games Trilogy_, both girls decided taking up archery sounded interesting and set up a shooting range... without Warden Louisa Walker's knowledge.

"Sookie Jessica Walker! What the hell are you doing?" the strong voice boomed.

The young ginger turned her head briefly, "Look, Mama, I'm Katniss!" Quickly after, she released her grip on the tail of the bow and allowed it to shoot forward.

"YEOWCH!" Mister Sir wailed, collapsing to the hot ground.

"Totally NOT Katniss," Arista gasped, running to the counselor.

**L is for Language**

"Fuck you!"

_"Joder!"_

"Kiss my ass!"

"Fuck off!"

_"Casse-toi!"_

_"Ugly pendejo!"_

"Suck it, slut!"

_"Come mierda!"_

"Suck my dick, bitch!"

_"Fils de salope!"_

_"Kuss mein arsch!"_

"Stupid cunt!"

"Fuck this!"

"Stick a cactus up your ass!"

"Fat fucker!"

"Fuck a yellow spotted lizard!"

"Get raped by a pedophile, hoe!"

"I hope you fucking die, asshole!"

_"Hijo de puta!"_

"You bitch!"

"Shithead!"

_"Vafancullo!"_

_"Merde!"_

_"Pequeno huevos!"_

"Watch your language!" every adult yelled at the cussing teens.

**M is for Mirage**

It was not surprising that the campers saw hallucinations of their friends, families, and tropical oasis after spending hours underneath the blazing sun.

**N is for Nicknames**

Apple, Squid, Queenie, Padfoot, Alice, Zigzag, Zero, Bunny, Armpit, Barfbag. So many nicknames, so many stories behind them.

**O is for Orange**

It is safe to say that after being released from Camp Greenlake none of the boys ever looked at anything orange without cringing.

**P is for Pedophile**

After the fifth complaint from her campers, Louisa finally fired Mister Pendanski on the grounds that he was a pedophile into boys and that he was a danger to the minors under her watch.

**Q is for Quarrel**

"You wanna go, bitch?"

"I'll fuck you up!"

"Come at me, bro!"

"Bring it, hot shot!"

"Wanna tango?"

"Ready to have your face meet my fist?"

"Imma pop a cap up in yer ass!"

Fighting... a daily occurance at Camp Greenlake.

**R is for Rivers**

The Rivers/Walker family are a close clan of people with different personalities, looks, goals, and lives. But they never forget that blood is thicker than water.

**S is for SexyLikeABabyPenguin72029**

A true Gleeky and amazing girl whom will become a defense attorney and more than likely get suspended for fighting before she graduates high school.. that's just a speculation though.

**T is for Texas**

_"Escucho soy de Houston, Tejas y yo tengo orgullo! Sabe lo que pasa en Tejas? Cosas Malas!"_

Rule Number One in Stanley Yelnat's Survival Guide for Camp Greenlake? Do not piss of Sookie Walker when it comes to her Texan pride... she will yell at you in thirteen different languages before releasing her crocodile to attack you.

**U is for Umbrella**

Sirius never did tell Sookie the real story on how her umbrella broke years ago when they first met in New York.

**V is for Variety**

A abused teenage consulting detective, one teen mom, a linguistic prodigy, two boys with huge 'fros... this RP has it all.

**W is for the Wall**

After reading _A Song of Ice and Fire_, Sookie compared **The Wall** to her home. Both only accepted boys, the Wall had mostly criminals like rapists and thieves, and there was a strong sense of brotherhood with each young man living in both places.

**X is for X Ray**

"Yo, check it out! X-ray glasses," Rex removed his dirty pair of glasses and replaced them with his brand new glasses.

"Puh-lease, those pieces of crap never work," Keith sighed, leaning on his 'girlfriend's' shoulder.

"Says you," the dark skinned male retorted.

"Says the fact that you bought them based on a ad in a X-Men comic," Alie snickered.

"Well if these things don't work, then how come I can safely say that Sookie is wearing lacey pink undies, Heather has on a pair of light blue boy shorts, Alie-boo got on some white cotton ones, and Vivian got on them cream coloured ones with a rose in the front?"

"That's it, I'm going to beat you black and blue," Sirius rose from his old cot and cracked his knuckles.

"He's already half way there," Edmund snickered at his own rascist joke.

"Nice study session, Sookie, but I am too scared to stay here any longer," Vivian stated and picked up her bag and started to leave.

"Girl, don't be shy, just say hi!"

As the Romanian left, the other girls followed suit muttering about changing their underwear and 'destroying Stanley's comic book collection'.

**Y is for Yelnats**

Everyone was delighted to see Hector's drivers license after he turned twenty one and a important event recently occured.

"Hector Yelnats, congrats," Twitch smiled at his equally short friend.

**Z is for Zebra**

Kerri could not understand how a black male and a white male could have children that did not have a zebra pattern. No matter how many times Keith and Sookie tried to tell her that just because someone was dubbed "black" or "white", did not mean you could hold up a white crayon to their skin and they would be the same hue. Still the blonde continued to insist that the Yelnats should have black and white stripes like a zebra.


End file.
